opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
TIME FOR NAME CHANGE?
by Jaxhawk TIME TO CHANGE POLITICAL PARTY NAMES? http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RwUBuix4YlI/AAAAAAAABjo/LyNuyWOXc_4/s1600-h/democrat.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RwUBuyx4YmI/AAAAAAAABjw/DqC0flQLZ-Q/s1600-h/republican.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RwUBuyx4YnI/AAAAAAAABj4/B4V6FZJ4mI8/s1600-h/socialists.jpg "Democrat politicians—just as all of our enemies from without and within—have now become overtly anti-American. As an example, not one of the current Democrat presidential candidates has condemned the MoveOn.org Ad. With their silence, Democrat leaders are tacitly approving of MoveOn.orgs’s character assassination of General Petraeus—the same General that they had applauded and recommended fir the task just months ago. To Democrats, General Petraeus’ success has bred contempt within, apparently, all of them. Leaders of the Harry Truman, John F. Kennedy and Zell Miller mold are no longer allowed in the increasingly fanatical Democrat Party. It is now firmly (with no hope of changing back to any semblance of normalcy) become the US political party of socialists, communists, radicals of various persuasions and even Islamist terrorists. As an example, on 7 September Al-Qaeda terrorist leader Osama bin-Laden criticized Democrats for not doing more to stop the Iraq war so that they al-Qaeda could take over that country. In 2006, bin-Laden urged—even threatened—American to vote for Democrats." The following is a quote from the Socialist Party of America: "Militarism also concentrates even greater power in the hands of the few, the powerful and the violent. We align with no nation, but only with working people throughout the world." Sounds stragly similar to the sentiments of the Democrat leadership! This preceding quote is taken from " The New Media Journal U.S.", and it illustrates a n accurate reason why it may be time for Americans to Abandon the old Party names Democrat and Republican and now call them either Conservatives or Socialists! The front runner for the Democrat nominee for President talks like a Socialist with her radical feminist views and plan to socialize our medical care. The other Democrats and too many "RINOS" in the Republican party, consistently vote for more and more government. They should be part of the new Socialist party as well as the Demoncrats of today. The days of Kennedy and Zell Miller Democrats have long gone and they are replaced by the "it takes a village" feminists , anti-religion secularists, political correct freaks , environmental (aka old Communists) controllers, and anti- military get out of Iraq ilk. The following quote is another excerpt from the Socialist Party of America web page: " Socialism is not mere government ownership, a welfare state, or a repressive bureaucracy. Socialism is a new social and economic order in which workers and consumers control production and community residents control their neighborhoods, homes, and schools. The production of Society is used for the benefit of all humanity, not for the private profit of a few. Socialism produces a constantly renewed future by not plundering the resources of the earth." Sounds pretty much like what Obama and Hillary and her challengers in the Democrat primaries are saying on the campaign trail. We have to stop deluding ourselves that there is a common ground that can be reached between those who control the Democrat Party and the Conservatives of the United States. There is an ideological war going on, and the there can be no option to surrender! We are in a battle for the very survival of the Republic that our Founding Fathers left to us. Most of the control, if not all, has been taken over in the Democrat Party by the George Soros funded Move On.org group. If you don't believe me, here is aquote from Eli Pariser of MoveOn.org in 2004 at the Democrat Convention: "Now it is our Party. We bought it, we own it, and we’re going to take it back!” They have the money and they call the shots, and they are not pushing Democratic reforms. They want an International Socialist system of Government similar to what you would find in Europe. That way the "One World" proponents will accomplish their goals, which are similar to the goals of The Socialist Workers party. '''' Posted by BILL at Thursday, October 04, 2007 0 comments Links to this post http://www.blogger.com/post-edit.g?blogID=24473669&postID=3951535871469411929 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: October 4, 2007 Category: October 2007 Category: DEMOCRAT REPUBLIAN SOCIALISTS CONSERVATIVES Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.